Last Fairy Standing
by BlackAngelJade
Summary: Two years later after a job, Lucy seems to be the last Fairy Tail member to have survived, her insignia has been covered up, and most of her memory of her friends, her nakama, have been erased and replaced so now she knows nothing of her true past. But one day one by one weird people come popping out of nowhere claiming they were Fairy Tail member. Rated T
1. All Alone Back to Fiore

**_2 Years Ago_**

**Lucy's POV**

"Mira-san! Can I please take this job, ALONE."

I held up a job request sheet that had the words-

**FIND RARE ANIMAL-FEMALE BLONDE MAGES ONLY**

**DETAILS GIVIN AFTER JOB ACCEPTED**

**FIORE CASTLE, BACK GARDEN**

**40,000 JEWELS**

"Yara yara your team has been destroying buildings, towns, and cities again aren't they." Mira-san stated while shaking her head.

I groaned and pulled my hair, "Again? Hah! More like EVERY TIME." I slumped in my seat and banged my head on the counter, "MY RENT MONEY LOST, ALL BECAUSE OF THOSE THREE DEMONS!" I screamed then sobbed

The guild doors suddenly banged with two annoying monsters coming in, namely, Natsu and Gray. As usual, they were at each other's throats yelling insults at each.

"HEY ICE-FREAK! WHADDYA SAY!? YOU STRONGER THAN ME!?"

Gray smirked at Natsu, "Yep, you heard me, I mean; I destroyed more of the dark guild members than you Flame-Brain!"

"HAH! THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE ERZA THE DEMON, IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED, TOLD ME TO PROTECT THE DAUGHTER FROM THAT RICH FAMILY!"

Gray rolled his eyes, "Ha, only because YOU were going to destroy the mansion! AND the forest! SO SHE HAD TO GIVE YOU THAT JOB!"

Apparently that was the last straw for the Fire Dragon Slayer because then he punched the raven haired ice mage in the face.

"Heh, beginning already." Gray grinned and then they began to fight, fist to stomach, punch to the face, then, the real demon, Erza stormed in looking furious and she immediately broke the two up with a punch to the face each.

I gestured all of this to the barmaid, "You see why solo is good after a while?"

Mira-san sighed, "Alright fine, but watch yourself, K?"

"Oh! And don't tell my team where I went just yet please Mira-san? I'll write them a note."

She frowned, but then agreed. I smiled and hurried home before any of my team members could notice me, then frowned wondering if I should tell Wendy, then realizing that she had gone on a mission with Charle I quickly hurried home to get packed.

I also remembered to write a note to my team and friends just in case they got worried, of course, I wasn't too worried about them not seeing my note since they often came, or should I say broke into my house. Just in case though, I locked all my windows and doors.

Grinning I left to the train station to go to Fiore's castle.

**Natsu's POV**

"Hey, where's Lucy?" I asked Mira while eating my food, "Wasn't she here like five minutes ago?"

"Oh, right she said she had to go do something." The barmaid then turned back to her conversation with Lisanna.

Hmm, I thought while finishing the last of my food and swallowed it. I called out to Happy, "Come on, we're going over to Lucy's. "

Erza who was sitting very close to me eating a piece of shortcake immediately put her hands really tight on my shoulder before I could even stand up, "Hey! What's that for Erza?!" I complained.

"You are not going to barge into a lady's house."

I frowned, "Why not Erza? I do it all the time and Luce doesn't seem to mind!" I whined.

Gray coming to sit next to me rolled his eyes at me, "Yeah, probably because she's too nice to tell you!"

After about five seconds I burst into laughter, I slapped his back, "Good one Gray."

Then I walked off with Happy floating beside me and thought about what Erza and Gray had said, there was no way Lucy didn't like me at her house. Then I shook my head free of those thoughts.

**Erza's POV**

I sighed and looked at Gray and we both shook our heads and got up to hurry to Lucy's house.

When we arrived at her house we quickly went down the chimney after we tried the doors and windows. Inside we saw Natsu holding a sheet of paper so I assumed that that was the note that Lucy had written.

Note-

To Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy

Guys, don't be worried about me, I'm just on a mission in Fiore Castle

By the way, DO NOT COME AFTER ME! THAT MEANS YOU NATSU!

Lucy

I clenched the paper in my hand until it almost crumpled, "You two! Go pack your bags! We're going back to Fiore! Also, meet me at the train station!" I commanded the two frightened boys.

I marched out of Lucy's house to get my luggage.

**Gray's POV**

Natsu and I froze while Erza barked commands at us, after she had told us to meet her at the train station AND stormed out, Natsu had turned into a ghost, he was pale and sweating while he slowly turned his head towards me, "Tr-ai-ain st-a-a-tion?"

Happy flew towards him with a fish in his mouth, "Aye!"

I smirked and just told him, "Hey, you've done this hundreds of time before, what's one more?"

Then I went over to the window, unlocked it, and jumped out.


	2. Dissapearing

**I really apologize for not uploading for a while, but i have three big projects for school that I had to work on and also piano. But once again I'm really sorry.**

**Lucy's POV**

I sighed and looked out the train window, although I found my teammates very, very, VERY destructive it was also lonely without them. I even missed Gray's tiresome habit of stripping, Natsu's problematic motion sickness, Erza eating a piece of strawberry shortcake, and most of all, Natsu and Gray fighting then being frightened by Erza.

The train ride was supposed to be I recalled about 3 hours long so I decided to drift off and take a light nap.

**Gray's POV**

The four of us finally boarded a train that was about 30 minutes behind Lucy's so we weren't really worried and besides, we had a Dragon Slayer with us, meaning Natsu and his nose could sniff out Lucy. Also, she had told us that she would be at Fiore Castle which made this search way easier.

I glanced over at Natsu and observed that he was on full blast sick and then remembered that Wendy couldn't cast Troia onto him and I smirked, ah how nice not to have motion sickness since most of our missions we had to travel by vehicle.

"Sh-u-ut u-up b-a-as-st-ar-rd!" he growled at me before turning into a deeper shade of purple which I didn't think was really possible and threw up for the millionth time out the window.

I frowned a little, had I said that out loud?

Erza nodded confirming that I had, "Yes, Gray you did in fact say that out loud."

Crap.

**Lucy's POV**

**_2 Hours 30 Minutes Later _**

I yawned, and looked at the clock on the train, hmm half an hour before we arrived. I thought about what I could do and decided I should have lunch on the train so I would have more time and energy to walk to the castle instead of wasting my time looking for a café or restaurant.

After I had ordered and finished my lunch the train had stopped. Smiling I stood up and after I got off the train I decided to summon Plue to walk with me.

**_At Fiore Castle _**

Sugio, even now I was amazed at the architect and beauty of the castle. I looked at the request again it said back garden, since I didn't know where it was I decided to ask one of the guards.

Looking around and spotting none I frowned, if this was the place where the king and princess lived wouldn't they need guards?

Since no guards were available I decided to ask a townsperson.

Walking up to a middle-age lady I asked, "Um, excuse me ma'am, but where is the back garden of the castle?"

The lady turned around and glared at me, "Why would you want to go there? That place has been blocked off by a very powerful mage who only wants female blonde mages…" she trailed off as her eyes darted up to my hair and my Fairy Tail mark.

She sighed, "I suppose you took the request onto finding the 'rare animal' didn't you."

I looked at her with a confused look on my face, "Uh, ya I did, how did you know?"

Sighing once more she turned to the castle, "Because I was one of them."

"Huh?" I asked more confused than before.

"I am guessing you have never heard of the stories or the rumors of the 'Disappearing Blondes'?"

I shook my head, "What is that?"

She led me over to a stone bench, sat down and pated the spot next to her.

"Alright, before I start from the beginning tell me your name,"

"Lucy Heartfilia." I told her politely.

The lady stared at me shock and delight written over her face, "I presume you are Jude and Layla Heartfilia child?"

"How did you know?"

She smiled kindly at me, "I was also at Love and Lucky with your parents and could use a little bit of stone magic."

She lifted her fingers and a few cobblestones flew into the air then settled back down.

"Cool, I have never seen that type of magic before!"

"Oh, right my name is Ookami Nara."

"Now let us get back to the story of the "'Disappearing Blondes.'"

"Five years ago, x788, a mysterious storm happened and as fast as it came it disappeared, many had just assumed that it was some crazy wizards practicing magic so all ignored it, all but one, my onee-san who was super curious."

At this point of the story Ookami-san had tears in her eyes, I tried to gently pursue her to stop telling the story, but she wouldn't listen.

She took a deep breath and continued.

"My onee-san who was two years older than me, just walked straight towards where the center of the storm was, I should explain how she knew this, her magic was sensing objects from the past, basically, she can sense the ghost of objects for example, rain after it falls my onee-san can still sense them."

I nodded understanding what Ookami-san was trying to say.

She continued the story.

"When she got to the center of storm-"

At this point she was sobbing.

I gently told her that the story could be ended here, but Ookami-san refused.

"When she got to the center of the storm she disappeared."

I creased my brows, "Disappeared? Gone? Poofed?"

She nodded, "And I know of this because I was following her, and I was following her because whenever she gets in curious mode, she is unstoppable."

"Wait, what was her name?"

"Shira, Shira Yuri Nara."

"White Lily?"

Ookami-san nodded.

**Normal Time**

**X795**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up in my bed with a start, I had a pounding headache, this only happened a few times a month whenever I had that one dream where I could remember barely anything.

But, so far from the years I've had this dream I could finally piece together is that I was at a guild, I was mad at someone or a few people, I was going to a big city for a job, and I met someone there.

I sighed and decided to take a bath then go out to town to see if there was any news. After my bath I got dressed in my black dress and tied my hair into pigtails with black ribbons.

Walking to Magnolia South Gate Park I expected it to be the same, kids running around playing, adults chatting, teenagers gossiping, dogs barking joyfully, but the whole park seemed to be silent as they as looked at something with open mouths.

I pushed to the front saying sorry many times, when I got to the front my expression matched those around mine mouth a gape staring in shock at the someone AND something lying in the center of the circle that was gathered around the two.

**Natsu's POV**

I groaned my head hurt like hell I stirred then suddenly shot open my eyes remembering what I had been doing.

I jumped up and screamed while shooting a column of fire at the sky, "GRAY! ERZA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE JUST-"

Then suddenly realizing I wasn't in Fiore and instead at Magnolia Park with a circle of shocked faces circling me I morphed my angry face into a confused one.

I looked around not spotting Erza nor Gray, but when I turned my gaze to the ground I spotted Happy who was moaning on the ground, he sat up mumbling, "Natsu, what happened?"

I couldn't answer because I had just seen Lucy in front of the crowd circling us; she was wearing a different outfit and had a shocked expression on her face. Maybe it was from seeing me and Happy?


	3. Memories Gone

**Happy New Year! **

**Gray's POV**

Ugh, why did my head hurt so much? I sat up groggily, looking around the room, where was I?

"Erza! Flame Brain! Happy!" something hard smacked into me, "OW!"

"Shut up Gray." A voice hissed towards me.

"Erza?" I whispered in the dark.

Another punch came to my face, "Who else would it be? Now be quiet, I'm trying to listen to their conversation."

I immediately silenced myself and listened to the slightly muffled voices outside, "Was it successful?" A raspy voice asked.

"Hai, the girl was sent to Project X07253 today and thinks she's been there for years." Another voice answered that sounded quite young about 9? 10?

The first voice chuckled, "Her memory?"

"Cleaned, swapped and remolded."

"No memory at all?" a female's voice that sounded a few years older than me spoke up.

"Well, I swiped some memories, but not all of them." The young voice spoke timidly.

SLAP

"I CLEARLY TOLD YOU TO SWIPE ALL HER MEMORIES **ALL OF THEM **NOT JUST SOME OF THEM." The female spoke in rage.

"Gomennasai!" The young voice cried out, I could hear her sob.

"Now, now" the raspy voice spoke, "Don't be so cruel to your daughter, she did the best she could." But it wasn't very sincere as to you could his twisted cruelness in his voice.

Daughter!? I glanced over towards Erza who seemed just as surprised as me.

I heard the lady try to breathe calmly then took a deep breathe, "Now, do you know what we do to bad little girls who don't follow the rules?"

The little girl shuddered and stumbled her words, "Wh-w-hat?"

I could imagine her mother smile cruelly while stroking her daughter's head, "The room."

Silence then the little girl's mother laughed evilly, "Guards! Take her to the room!" she commanded.

"NOO! Please no!" the little girl wailed while sobbing she whimpered as she finished her cries.

Next to me I could feel Erza shake in anger and sadness, and then I remembered the story the scarlet mage had told me, Lucy, and Juvia at the Tower of Heaven onto how she had been tortured also in a room.

Erza stood up abruptly she looked around searching for the exit which I assume to destroy and beat up the ruthless mother and the raspy voiced person.

I pulled her back down and shook my head and pointed up indicating we should listen more. Erza unclenched her fists just slightly and sat back down.

"Hmph, useless girl, why do we even keep her around?" The mother huffed angrily.

"Weell," A new voice that was smooth and about the age of the women spoke out, I assume he just arrived, "You haveee to, theeee king only agreeeeed to keeeep this projeeect seeecreeet beeecause you agreeeeed to keeeeep heeer, you know sheee has a hugeee amount of magic." My eye twitched this guy was getting on my neeervees I mean nerves, what kind of person draws out every single e?

I could tell Erza was unaffected, wait never mind, her fists were clenched tightly too.

"You have not told her yet have you?" the silky voice now serious, "If you tell her then it will put us all in danger."

I clenched my fists, that bastard, caring only for himself!

"That's why I sent her to the magic absorber chamber; we get more magic power for Project X07253 and she has less magic. Killing two birds with one stone." She cackled.

"Yeeess, but onee probleeem, sheee will geeet heeer magic back." The smooth voice hissed angrily.

"That won't be a problem; the room has been adjusted to take most of her magic!" the raspy voice chuckled.

**Natsu's POV**

I scanned the crowd then stopped when I saw a familiar face, Lucy's.

**Lucy's POV**

Huh?

"Hey!" the pink haired guy who was previously on the ground before came up to me, "Yo, Lucy! What are you doing here?"

I backed away slightly, "H-h-h-ow do you know my name?" I asked fearfully.

The guy frowned, "Lucy, quit messing around, what do you mean how do I know your name?"

The blue cat? Jumped up suddenly wings sprouting on its back flew over and hugged me while sobbing, "Lucy! Why did you leave us to go on a job? We're a team aren't we?"

"Huh? Team? What are you talking about alley cat?"

**Natsu's POV**

My frown kept increasing, something wasn't right here, "Hey, Lucy where did you get that necklace?"

The blonde mage looked up towards me, "Huh? What do you mean? I've had this forever! And you still haven't told me how you know my name!"

I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook Lucy, "Stop joking around Luce!"

She raised her right hand and brushed me off, "Geez, what's your problem? I don't know you so don't you dare call me nicknames." She gave me an evil demon glare, "You hear me?"

My eyes widened and so did my mouth, "Lucy, yo-o-o-o-ou-r hand!" I grabbed her right hand and twisted it around and stared at it, "Your guild mark what happened to it?!"

Now Lucy was emitting a dark aura, "What did I tell you? Stay away from me!"

**Lucy's POV**

I looked around me, the people had cleared away, most likely assuming it was just a fight between a couple.

I couldn't believe the nerve of the pink haired idiot! He was somebody who I didn't know at all and yet he knew my name, called me nicknames, and even had the guts to grab me?

"Look here," I told him darkly, "Never talk to me, never touch me, and NEVER come near me again you hear me?" I turned my back towards him and walked away.

I heard footsteps behind me the minute I walked away, "Wait! Lucy! What happened to your guild mark? Did you move it somewhere else?"

I turned around now super pissed, "Ok, I've had enough of your crazy rants!" I swiped my hand though the air, "Just leave me alone can't you!?"

The crazy pink haired guy pointed towards a tattoo? On his arm that was shaped like a fairy, or at least I think it was a fairy.

"YOUR FAIRY TAIL MARK! LUCY WHERE IS IT?" he yelled towards me his face full of seriousness.

"Aye! Lucy where is it?" the blue cat asked flying up to me with a fish in his mouth.


End file.
